Lo que se escucha en el silencio
by le mousquetaire
Summary: Marcus Keane POV Mid-season 2


Marcus se despertó, estirándose en la cama, dando un profundo bostezo. Escuchó sonidos en la pequeña cocina del departamento y el olor a café llegó hasta él. Mientras se vestía, comenzó a rezar, ya más por reflejo que por convicción.

Se detuvo un momento, cuando se sentó en la orilla de la cama para ponerse las botas. Agachó la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, las palmas juntas frente a él. Repitió la oración de la Sabiduría, para agregar luego un par de frases más: _dame fe para seguir sirviéndote, dame fuerza para no rendirme al miedo y por favor, por favor, líbrame de la tentación_.

En la cocina, Tomás servía dos tazas de café y terminaba de preparar un ligero desayuno. Esa había sido su primera parada más o menos larga, luego de despedirse de los Rance en su granja en Canadá. Bennet les había pedido alejarse de Chicago tanto como pudieran, esperando a que les enviara instrucciones sobre su siguiente trabajo. Luego de los hechos de Chicago, enfrentaron un par de exorcismos en las afueras de la ciudad, por fortuna, en los primeros niveles de posesión. Trabajos que resolvieron en un par de semanas y que sirvieron para que Tomás se soltara un poco y para que Marcus se hiciera a la idea de que ahora tenía un compañero de aventuras.

\- No encontré tocino en la tienda del barrio, así que solo pude prepararte la receta de mi abuela, espero que no tengas problema con el picante. – Tomás le puso enfrente un plato de huevo con cebolla, jitomate y chile serrano que olía delicioso. Tomás puso el pan tostado en la mesa y comenzaron a comer.

\- ¿Cómo es que puedes beber café caliente y comer chile como si tal cosa? – Marcus saboreaba su desayuno con calma, pero evitó la bebida caliente, temeroso de terminar con la lengua ardiendo. – Es delicioso, lo reconozco, pero creo que tendré que esperar a que el café se enfríe un poco para atreverme a tomarlo.

\- Cuando te toque a ti prepararnos el desayuno, prometo comerme lo que sea que me pongas enfrente. – Tomás le sonrió y Marcus trató de ignorar la sensación cálida que llenó su pecho. Detalles así no deberían importarle tanto, pero aun no encontraba la fuerza para no sentir, para no anhelar, para no desear tener aquello que parecía estar al alcance de su mano.

\- Quizá puedas apreciar el hecho de que soy irlandés y no escocés y nunca te prepare _haggis_. – Tomás se atragantó con su bocado y Marcus rió de buena gana. Podía vivir con esos pequeños momentos, con esa domesticidad entre hermanos en la fe con la que había crecido; el compartir el pan, el techo y el día a día. Eran los sueños que tenía cuando dormía, los pensamientos que le asaltaban aquí y allá cuando observaba a su compañero cuando este no se daba cuenta, los que le hacían dudar, los que le hacían pasar horas de rodillas pidiendo clemencia a un Dios que parecía ignorarlo, como si estuviera probándole con sentimientos que no había sentido en años y años.

Usaría ese dolor, esa pena profunda como penitencia, como aliciente para seguir haciendo el trabajo de Dios. Quizá la Iglesia lo había excomulgado, echado de su seno, pero el seguía siendo un siervo del Señor, aun a pesar de no ser más que solo un hombre. Un hombre que conocía sus debilidades y sus limitaciones y que humildemente se ponía en las manos de Dios.

\- Tu teléfono estuvo sonando, quizá tu amigo en el Vaticano nos tiene algo nuevo. – Tomás le pasó el teléfono, donde varios mensajes de Bennet esperaban ser leídos.

\- Empieza a empacar entonces, parece que tenemos un caso en el sur. – Marcus leyó los mensajes mientras Tomás recogía la mesa. Bennet le enviaba la dirección de una mujer a la que la Iglesia local había negado su ayuda, pero a la que su colega creía que necesitaba sus servicios.

Terminaron de empacar y luego de pagar el lugar, tomaron la carretera. Estaban a medio día de distancia, y si salían en ese momento, quizá pudieran llegar antes del anochecer.

Tomás se revolvía nervioso en el asiento del copiloto, la anticipación por no saber a que se enfrentarían emocionándolo y Marcus intentó ahogar dentro de su pecho esa sensación que conocía tan bien, eso que le erizaba los cabellos de la nuca. Algo terrible le esperaba al final del camino y no solo era esa pobre mujer que había caído en las manos del mal.

Sentía la electricidad en el aire, por ese sexto sentido suyo que nunca se había equivocado. Iban directo a una trampa, lo sabía desde sus entrañas, pero había una vida que salvar.

En silencio, pidió a Dios – a ese Dios que parecía haberle abandonando desde Chicago – que los protegiera de todo mal. Miró a Tomás, que escuchaba la radio, mientras sus dedos tamborileaban sobre sus piernas y el miedo, agudo y pernicioso, se clavó en la boca de su estómago.

 _Hágase tu voluntad y no la mía, Señor. En tus manos encomiendo mi espíritu para que lo protejas. En tus manos encomiendo el alma de Tomás para que la libres del mal_.

\- La dirección está en mi teléfono, sé buen copiloto y ve en el mapa la ruta más corta para llevarnos a nuestro destino. – Tomás obedeció y abrió el _Google maps_.

\- ¿Aquí no aplica eso de "Jesús, toma el volante"? – Tomás le sonrió y Marcus le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

\- Eres un imbécil, ¿sabes? - _Y yo soy más imbécil por sentir esto que siento por ti_ , Marcus pensó para si, mordiéndose los labios con rabia. Metió el pie a fondo en el acelerador, escuchando las indicaciones de Tomás, concentrándose en la carretera.

Llegaron al anochecer y decidieron dormir y esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para presentarse en el domicilio de Cindy, una mujer que acababa de perder a su primer hijo, por un aborto espontáneo a tres meses de dar a luz. Al principio habían creído que se trataba de un caso agudo de depresión, pero su salud había estado decayendo y presentaba las señales claras de posesión, según los análisis de Bennet sobre su caso.

Tomaron una habitación en un motel, informándose sobre como llegar a la dirección que buscaban. Descubrieron que Cindy era la esposa del sheriff del pueblo, algo que puso a pensar a Marcus. Quizá deberían revisar el modo en que se presentarían en esa casa para poder convencer al esposo de la mujer para permitirles ayudarla.

\- Tomaré un baño, me duele todo el cuerpo. – Marcus sacó un cambio de ropa de la bolsa militar de viaje y entró al baño. Mientras se desnudaba, escuchó a Tomás encender la televisión y echarse en la cama. Seguro que para cuando saliera de bañarse, su compañero estaría profundamente dormido. Se tomaría un analgésico antes de dormir, para poder relajar su cuerpo, que había estado en tensión a lo largo de todo el camino.

Se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente, casi hirviendo, dejando que el agua lavara el sudor y el cansancio de su espalda.

Seis meses. Llevaban seis meses en el camino, haciendo el trabajo del Señor. Tomás aprendía rápido y parecía haber nacido para eso, pero en ocasiones se dejaba llevar por la adrenalina, por la novedad, por la curiosidad morbosa que provocaba enfrentarse con la maldad pura. Suplía su inexperiencia con una gran pasión y con su inquebrantable fe y a Marcus le remordía un poco el robarle su inocencia, el arrastrarlo a esa vida.

Seguía siendo un excomulgado, pero sabía que lo que estaba escrito en ese documento no le hacía menos lo que era: un siervo del Señor, al que tal vez le habían arrancado su armadura y algunas de sus armas, pero no su esencia, no su motivación, no su experiencia.

Tomás estaba convencido de que tenía un don, que Dios le había escogido para salvar a las almas perdidas del mundo y esa convicción le preocupaba un poco. Su natural ingenuidad, mezclada con un poco de ego, le ponían al borde del abismo y Marcus temía no poder ser capaz de protegerlo de si mismo, de salvarle de caer en las manos de algún demonio con más suspicacia que él, que lo engañara y lo arrastrara a la perdición de su alma inmortal.

Había sido testigo de más de un caso en que alguno de sus hermanos había sido vencido por el mal, tragado por la oscuridad, y temía por Tomás. Su fe – o, mejor dicho, su arrogancia – lo volvía vulnerable y Marcus se había prometido protegerlo, aun de si mismo, si fuera el caso.

Salió del baño, con la toalla atada a la cintura, esperando que el fresco de la noche le ayudara a refrescarse. Tomás lo miró desde la cama, con los ojos cargados de sueño, pero aun despierto. Marcus se quedó quieto por un segundo, para luego tomar la playera que había dejado sobre la cama y ponérsela, demasiado conciente de su desnudez.

\- Espero que hayas dejado algo de agua caliente. – Tomás se levantó de la cama, quitándose la playera y buscando ropa para cambiarse. – Quedaron un par de sándwiches y galletas, refrescos y agua. Cena algo mientras me baño, quizá podamos dormir al menos ocho horas y salir temprano en la mañana. – La mirada de Marcus siguió las manos de Tomás, desabrochando los jeans y sintió su piel erizarse. Quizá era el frío del cuarto sobre su piel tibia por el baño, pensó por un segundo, antes de que la voz de su conciencia le dijera que dejara de engañarse a si mismo. Tomás pasó a su lado rumbo al baño, posando una mano sobre su pecho. Marcus cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios, sin moverse hasta que escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse, para luego dejar escapar un profundo suspiro.

Buscó los bóxers limpios y se los puso bajo la toalla, para luego terminar de vestirse. Extendió la toalla mojada sobre una silla y echó su ropa sucia al fondo de su bolsa de viaje. Se dejó caer sobre la cama poniendo un brazo sobre su rostro, que sentía encendido por el rubor.

Se estaba comportando como una estúpida adolescente con su primer amor y sonrió con melancolía. Era fácil dejarse llevar por la ilusión, disfrutar esa emoción pura de amar algo. Toda su vida había vivido negándose a si mismo, dejando libre sus ansias algunas veces, cuando la presión era insoportable, cuando era necesario buscar un escape, para poder volver al ruedo con las fuerzas renovadas. Esos momentos eran contados y había aprendido a vivir sin ellos por mucho tiempo.

Lo que sentía por Tomás era diferente. Cierto que había deseo, pero ese deseo era consecuencia de un sentimiento más poderoso. Disfrutaba su camaradería, las largas discusiones retóricas entre ellos, la confianza mutua. Se sentía bien el saberse necesitado y había pasado mucho tiempo solo. Podía sentir, pero también sabía controlarse, pero las últimas semanas habían sido agotadoras y las emociones estaban a flor de piel, esperando la chispa adecuada para encender un incendio incontrolable que amenazaba consumirle por entero.

Como hacía un momento, cuando el cansancio le había echo bajar sus defensas y su cuerpo reaccionó como era de esperarse. Dormir en una cama ayudaría y un poco de oración le serviría de distracción. Solo esperaba que Dios tuviera piedad de él y Tomás no saliera del baño semidesnudo. La puerta del baño se abrió y Marcus luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no mirar. Tomás pasó frente a él con el torso desnudo, pero con los pantalones puestos y Marcus no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Tomás lo miró fijamente por un par de segundos, para luego ignorar el exabrupto, terminando de vestirse.

\- El cansancio te vuelve tonto, parece. – Tomás buscó la bolsa con la comida y Marcus siguió riendo, aliviado por ese pequeño favor divino.

\- Mañana volveré a ser el mismo bastardo de siempre, lo prometo. – Marcus se levantó y tomó el sándwich que Tomás le ofrecía. Cenaron viendo la televisión, hasta que el sueño venció a Tomás primero. Marcus apagó la televisión y se echó sobre su cama, recostado de lado, mirando a Tomás dormir, hasta que él mismo se quedó dormido.

* * *

Visto en perspectiva, esto no era lo que Marcus había imaginado. Alzó la vista cuando sintió que la camioneta comenzaba a rodar sobre el borde de la terracería. Detuvo sus oraciones, su mano firme sobre el pecho de Cindy que se retorcía sobre el piso de la caja de la camioneta. Estaba a punto de volcarse y comenzó a gritarle a Tomás, a quien le tomó un momento reaccionar y volver a tomar el camino.

Otra de sus visiones, quizá. Necesitaba hablar con Tomás sobre ello, antes de que sus lapsus realmente los pusieran en peligro. Para colmo de males, el sheriff estaba tras ellos y ahora estaban usando armas contra ellos.

\- ¡Nos están disparando! – Tomás aceleró para luego dar un giro que los llevó al centro de un maizal, donde tal vez pudieran perderles el rastro.

Cuando finalmente los vieron pasar sin detenerse, decidieron buscar un refugio donde poner a Cindy a salvo para prepararla. Marcus sabía que su cuerpo estaba bastante dañado y que necesitaban darse prisa si deseaban salvarla.

Luego de atarla y revisar su estado físico, se tomaron un momento para decidir el curso de acción. Tomás le habló de su visión en la camioneta y su idea de atacar al demonio desde dentro. Marcus sintió la frustración mezclarse con el miedo al escucharle. Tomás estaba convencido de que había sido tocado por Dios, pero Marcus sabía, por experiencia, que el Diablo en ocasiones hacía uso de la divinidad para endulzar sus trampas y Tomás le había abierto la puerta voluntariamente, algo que sería una estupidez no aprovechar.

\- Necesita ayuda, su cuerpo está decayendo. Vi una tienda al pasar, necesitamos solución salina, una vía, agujas.

\- Quizá debas ir tu. – Había molestia en la voz de Tomás y Marcus la ignoró.

\- Ve tu.

\- No quieres que me quede con ella. – Marcus lo miró, con urgencia en su rostro.

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo, Tomás. – Le vio salir, y el demonio sonrió con los labios resecos de Cindy.

\- Si, manda al chico lejos, como si importara. Ya lo tenemos. Tienes razones para estar preocupado, él tiene talentos que tu nunca tendrás y los ha compartido conmigo. – El demonio dentro de Cindy rió y Marcus sintió su piel erizarse.

\- Lo he visto desde dentro, me abrió su mente y me dejó entrar. Es un hombre muy hermoso. – Marcus se le acercó y el rostro de Cindy se transformó en una mueca retorcida. Marcus reinició los rezos y el demonio volvió a hundirse en el silencio. Limpió cuanto pudo el rostro de la mujer, revisando las ataduras, mirando el reloj cada minuto y medio.

Cindy seguía luchando y ahora que el demonio se había replegado dentro de ella, Marcus intentó hacerla hablar, conectarla con el mundo, enraizarla en la realidad. Le preguntó sobre su esposo, Jordy, sobre su hijo, esperando poder mantenerla conciente del peligro para darle fuerza para seguir luchando por su vida.

\- ¿Por qué me están haciendo esto? – Marcus sintió piedad por Cindy y su corazón se volcó en sus palabras.

\- Es lo que hacen, sin razones para ello, solo toman algo puro para dañarlo.

\- Me dijo que me devolvería a mi pequeño, para poder tenerlo entre mis brazos una vez más. – Acarició sus cabellos, ofreciéndole algo de confort en medio de tanto dolor.

\- Si, es lo que hacen, encuentran aquello que tu corazón más desea y te lo ponen enfrente, pero solo son mentiras.

\- ¿Usted tiene a alguien, padre? – La pregunta de Cindy lo tomó por sorpresa.

\- No, soy sacerdote, querida – Marcus sonrió con melancolía -, estoy casado con el hombre allá arriba.

\- Ya no eres sacerdote, ¿no?, te quitaron tu alzacuello – la voz del demonio llenó la garganta de Cindy -, te quitaron la última excusa para estar solo.

\- "Encuentra aquello que más desea tu corazón" – Marcus sintió un nudo de miedo en el estómago - ¿Qué es lo que más desea tu corazón, hombre de Dios? Dios te abandonó, no eres más que un envase vacío. – Marcus comenzó a rezar, luchando por no dejar que su mente fuera a ese lugar donde guardaba su secreto. - ¿Por qué sigues rezando si sabes que Él no te escucha? ¿Crees que tu amigo no te abandonará también? El padre Tomás, nuevo favorito de Dios, él no te necesita, tu lo necesitas para que tu miserable vida tenga un propósito. – Marcus recitaba el texto que conocía de memoria, enfocándose en la cadencia de las palabras, cerrando su mente al recuerdo de Tomás, al deseo de su corazón.

Ese demonio no debía conocer ese secreto, porque eso significaría la perdición de ambos. Tomás jamás volvería a acercarse a Cindy, o el demonio se lo tragaría por completo.

Cuando Tomás regresó, Cindy dormía y Marcus estaba agotado, pero necesitaba hablar con su compañero sobre su contacto con el demonio.

\- No puedes pelear con el demonio desde adentro, ya que los dejas entrar, les das acceso a tus esperanzas, tus miedos y tus más oscuros secretos.

\- Ya lo sé.

\- ¿Lo sabes? – Marcus notó la desesperación de Tomás y el miedo se acrecentó en su pecho.

\- Hablé con ella. Sigue ahí y pide ayuda. Creo que puedo acercarme a ella.

\- Existe una razón por la que no enfrentamos al Enemigo. _Porqué es peligroso_. Porqué pones en riesgo tu alma inmortal. – Marcus susurraba entre dientes, desesperado por hacer entrar en razón a Tomás.

\- ¿No es eso lo que hacemos? ¿Por qué te detienes aquí? Es la clave para salvarla, si encontramos una forma de entrar, podemos echar al demonio fuera. – La convicción en Tomás empezaba a aterrarlo. Ese demonio sospechaba de él y poner a Tomás en la línea de fuego era mucho más peligroso solo por eso.

\- Lo echamos fuera estando presentes en el mundo real, con rituales y repetición, como se ha hecho por cientos de años. – Marcus tenía los puños apretados y sentía la sangre calentarse en sus venas por la rabia y la impotencia.

\- ¿Y si existe una mejor forma? Como sacerdotes somos envases, si le cierras la puerta al demonio ¿no se la estás cerrando a Dios?

\- Así no es como funciona, Tomás.

\- Dijiste que no podríamos salvar a Angela y yo la traje de vuelta. – La arrogancia en la voz de Tomás era tan fuerte que Marcus tuvo que contenerse para no golpearlo en ese momento.

\- ¿Crees que esto es un don, de Dios?

\- Por supuesto que lo es.

\- ¿Y si te equivocas? Con el orgullo viene la desgracia, pero la humildad trae sabiduría.

\- Proverbios 11:2. Seis meses y aun me tratas como un novicio. – Marcus escuchó las cadenas que contenían a Cindy moverse.

\- Tu no me necesitas.

\- Marcus, no intento que…

\- Es justo. – Ambos se volvieron a mirar a Cindy, con el demonio observándolos a través de sus ojos. – Volvamos a trabajar.

El demonio se resistía con fuerza a su ataque y ambos recitaban el rito, quizá por tercera vez desde la vuelta de Tomás. Alguien intentando abrir el bodegón les hizo detenerse. Marcus echó a andar hacía afuera, recordándole a Tomás que tuviera cuidado.

El sheriff y un par de sus amigos estaban afuera y Marcus los enfrentó, buscando comprarle algo de tiempo a Tomás. Por un largo rato, Marcus contuvo a los hombres afuera, pero pronto lo sobrepasaron, abriendo la puerta y arrastrándolo dentro.

Tomás tenía sus manos sobre la cabeza de Cindy y ambos estaban quietos, en silencio y Marcus comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo: Tomás estaba luchando con el demonio en su territorio y él no había estado ahí para detenerlo.

Uno de los hombres se lanzó sobre Tomás, arrancándolo del lado de Cindy, tirándolo al suelo. Tomás pareció salir de su estupor y su mirada se encontró con la suya. Marcus vio la confusión en los ojos oscuros de Tomás, antes de que el tipo lo golpeara en el rostro, noqueándolo.

El sheriff desato a Cindy y Marcus alcanzó a ver como se la llevaba antes de que un golpe en el rostro lo dejara inconciente.

El sheriff había vuelto para informarles que Cindy estaba en el hospital. Marcus intentó explicarle que al haber hecho eso, había puesto a su esposa en peligro, junto a todos aquellos a su alrededor, pero el hombre seguía sordo a sus palabras.

Tomás comenzó a hablarle de su visión, de la iglesia en que había visto a Cindy, de la canción que cantaba. Al ver la expresión del sheriff al escuchar a Tomás, Marcus pensó que sus palabras estaban complicando las cosas en vez de ayudar.

Cuando volvieron a quedarse solos, le habló a Tomás de nuevo sobre los peligros de tratar con los demonios, pero solo encontró la firme terquedad de su compañero, cegado por su arrogancia, convencido de su fe.

Si las cosas seguían así, más tarde que temprano, Tomás perdería su alma y todo habría sido por culpa suya.

Una llamada del sheriff a sus hombres los tenía en camino del hospital. Algo terrible debía haber sucedido para que fueran llevados ahí. Cuando entraron al lugar, este estaba vacío. Habían sacado a todos de ahí, para ponerlos a salvo.

El sheriff los esperaba en un pasillo, donde un rastro de sangre manchaba el piso. Se encontraron con Cindy, con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de uno de los guardias. Tomás se le acercó, hablándole y Marcus no intentó detenerlo esta vez. La respuesta de Cindy a sus palabras fue romperle el cuello al hombre y escapar por el techo.

Siguieron el ruido hasta la sala de recién nacidos, donde Cindy sostenía a un bebé en sus brazos, mientras el resto lloraba. Con un gesto suyo, todos los pequeños guardaron silencio. Marcus se acercó a ella, sintiendo la mirada del sheriff sobre su espalda. Tomás seguía tratando de razonar con la Cindy que él creía seguía dentro, mientras Marcus buscaba el modo de acercarse a ella para poder contenerla.

Tomás logró tomar el bebé de los brazos de Cindy y Marcus se le echó encima, pero el demonio dentro de la mujer lo tomó por el cuello, levantándolo del piso y poniéndolo contra la pared. Tomás comenzó a cantar la canción de Cindy y por un momento, ella pareció despertar, cantando con él, liberando a Marcus, quien aprovechó el momento para tirarla al piso y comenzar el ritual.

Tomás se le unió en los rezos, hasta que el demonio se dirigió a él, invitándolo a entrar. Sus miradas se encontraron y Tomás continuó con los rezos por un momento, hasta que el demonio pudo más que él y lo arrastró al abismo.

Los ojos de Tomás estaban en blanco y Marcus siguió rezando con más fuerza. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que, en medio de su estupor, Tomás comenzó a responder las letanías. Su voz se escuchaba lejana, profunda y desesperada. Con un desgarrador alarido, Cindy se estremeció de pies a cabeza y el demonio desapareció.

Tomás respiró profundo por un momento y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Marcus buscó su mirada y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, se dejó caer contra la pared, respirando aliviado.

El esposo de Cindy entró a la habitación, tomando a su esposa entre sus brazos. Tomás se levantó, tambaleándose y salió del lugar. Marcus se quedó tirado en el piso, con el corazón en la garganta, aterrado.

\- Deja de estar molesto. Lo logramos, ganamos – El tono en la voz de Tomás, su condescendencia, le hizo hervir la sangre.

\- No ganamos, esto no es un juego, Tomás.

\- No digo que esto es un juego.

\- Si lo hicimos fue a pesar de tu inconciencia, no a causa de ella. – Marcus hablaba tras los dientes apretados, conciente de que no estaban solos.

\- ¿De qué hablas? La canción…

\- No es por la maldita canción, Tomás. – Se le acercó, sintiendo el aliento de Tomás contra sus labios.

\- Vino de dentro de ella, fue la clave para salvarla.- Tomás apartó su mirada, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. – No entiendo como puedes tener tanto miedo de esto.

\- Yo no entiendo como es que tu no. – Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo y Marcus sintió la frialdad en las pupilas oscuras.

El sheriff se les acercó y le lanzó las llaves de la camioneta a Marcus. Sin mirar a Tomás echó a andar por el pasillo.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y al otro lado la voz de Bennet sonó clara y contundente.

Debían desaparecer, debía deshacerse de ese número. Los conspiradores en el Vaticano los habían descubierto e irían tras ellos. Él los contactaría cuando fuera seguro. Marcus sacó la SIM del celular, destruyéndola. Unos pasos atrás, Tomás lo observaba esperando.

* * *

El siguiente caso fue una pesadilla de principio a fin. Tomás estaba seguro de que sus visiones de esa niña en particular tenían un significado, pero algo no encajaba para Marcus. Todo era demasiado estilizado, perfecto y claro. Todos los síntomas estaban ahí, pero no había esa aura maligna, ese frío que calaba los huesos, esa estática que erizaba la piel.

El cuerpo de la niña, Harper, estaba débil, desgastado físicamente. La pequeña sufría, pero no era su alma la que estaba dañada. Marcus observaba a la madre con más detenimiento que a la niña. Cuando ella les habló del libro de Chris McNeil, de cómo lo había estado leyendo, sintiendo que alguien sabía por lo que estaba pasando, el sexto sentido de Marcus lo puso en alerta.

Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, necesitaban estar seguros, fuera de toda duda, de que lo que le pasaba a Harper era, realmente, una posesión. Tomás, luego de su victoria con Cindy, creía ciegamente en sus visiones. Marcus estaba decidido a actuar con precaución en ese caso, a no hacer nada hasta no comprobar todos los hechos, hasta no tener una prueba de que había un demonio dentro de Harper.

Hablaron con Harper, con su madre presente. La pequeña estaba tan débil que apenas podía hablar o moverse. Las llagas en su cuerpo, por tanto tiempo de estar en la cama, supuraban. Estaba terriblemente pálida, probablemente desnutrida. Luego de un rato de hablar con ella, comenzó a retorcerse, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Marcus y Tomás la contuvieron, su madre gritando a sus espaldas. Harper vomitó sobre Tomás, mientras Marcus le exigía su nombre en arameo, con Tomás a su vez en español. Luego de dejar escapar un grito desgarrado, Harper perdió el sentido.

Tomás se cambió de ropa en la camioneta, mientras Marcus revisaba los signos vitales de Harper, olía su aliento. Tenía la presión alta, algo de fiebre y olía a medicina.

Estaba enferma, eso era seguro. ¿Poseída? Eso aun estaba por verse.

Tomás deseaba continuar, pero Marcus tenía sus dudas. Piensa con tu cabeza, no con tu corazón, hay un procedimiento que seguir, le dijo.

La madre se molestó cuando Marcus le informó que no se arriesgarían a realizar un exorcismo. Tomás, a regañadientes, apoyó su postura. Un segundo después, la mujer estaba tirada en el suelo, sangrando de una herida en su vientre, mientras Harper chocaba los dientes, como en un ataque epiléptico. Tomás se acercó a ayudarla, mientras Marcus observaba con desconfianza.

Más tarde ese día, alguien llamó a la puerta. La madre de Harper atendió y Marcus escuchó la conversación desde la escalera. Una encargada de Servicios Sociales preguntaba sobre Harper y su madre mintió con la seguridad de quien lo ha hecho por mucho tiempo. Toda esa información estaba haciendo a Marcus dudar aun más sobre el caso.

Subió de nuevo a la habitación de Harper, para encontrarse con Tomás preparándose para comenzar el ritual. Al cuestionarlo, le dijo que tenía todas las pruebas que necesitaba, además de su visión sobre Harper. Marcus dejó su frustración escapar en un suspiro.

\- Dejaste a un demonio entrar en tu cabeza. La maldad deja huellas, todo lo mancha. Ahora, todo pensamiento que tengas, toda decisión que tomes, está comprometida.

\- Y qué si Dios está diciéndome algo. Esta niña está muriendo y voy a salvarla.

\- No, no lo harás.

Un ruido en la calle atrajo la atención de Marcus y Tomás lo siguió hasta la ventana. La mujer de Servicios Sociales estaba al teléfono y alzó la vista. Marcus bajó y salió para hablar con la mujer, quien preguntó sobre la presencia de un sacerdote en la casa.

Marcus le respondió que no era de su incumbencia y la mujer amenazó con volver con la policía. Le dijo que la madre de Harper había pedido su ayuda, a lo que ella contestó que solo era desesperación. Harper había entrado y salido de hospitales casi toda su vida.

Marcus la observó alejarse y entró de nuevo a la casa, buscando en todos los rincones. Bajo el lavadero, encontró una vieja caja de zapatos y su contenido le hizo revolver el estómago.

Subió corriendo las escaleras. Apartó a la mujer del lado de Harper, a quien le estaba dando algo de beber. Tomó el rostro de la niña entre sus manos, diciéndole que no había nada de malo en ella. Su madre le reclamó sus palabras y fue el tope para Marcus. Tomó el vaso de sus manos, enlistando los medicamentos que le daba para las alucinaciones, los ataques y el vómito. Reclamándole el haber puesto en la cabeza de la pequeña la idea de la posesión, el haber tomado el libro de Chris McNeil como un manual.

La mujer lo negó todo, exigiéndoles que se fueran. Tomás se negó, finalmente reconociendo que estaba equivocado. La mujer salió de la habitación furiosa y Tomás fue tras ella.

Marcus volvió al lado de Harper, repitiéndolo que no había nada malo en ella, que estaba enferma y saldría de eso, a salvo. Un momento después, su madre entró a la habitación con un martillo ensangrentado en las manos y Marcus temió lo peor.

Le pidió a Harper cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos sin importar lo que escuchara. La mujer se lanzó sobre él, blandiendo el martillo y Marcus intentó contenerla, sin hacerle daño. Tomás entró a la habitación, arrastrando los pies, sangrando por la herida en la sien, acercándose para ayudar a contener a la mujer.

La trabajadora social, Rose, había vuelto con la policía, llevándose a la madre, mientras llevaban a Harper al hospital

Mientras esperaban noticias sobre Harper, Tomás fue atendido, terminando con varias puntadas en la cabeza. Marcus compró algo para comer y se acercó a Tomás, quien se veía devastado.

Cuando se tiene algo de tiempo haciendo lo que ellos hacían, de cuando en cuando se ven casos como ese, le dijo. Luego de tratar con el mal, es muy fácil equivocarse. El mal tiene cierta pureza, y el mal que algunos padres le hacen a sus hijos, puede poner en duda el porqué de seguir luchando.

Tomás reconoció su error y su poca experiencia. Marcus sintió pena por él, confiando en que eso ayudara a que no pusiera tanta fe en sus visiones, a no dejarse llevar por ellas.

Rose se les acercó para contarles que Harper estaba estable. Tomaría un par de días el que todas las drogas dejaran su organismo. Su madre sería recluida y Harper estaría en algún hogar temporal mientras se decidía si podría volver con ella.

Rose les habló de alguien que tenía una casa donde podría quedarse mientras se resolvía su situación. Ella se encargaría de enviarla ahí, donde sabía podría estar segura y recuperarse del trauma que había sufrido.

* * *

Decidieron quedarse en la ciudad hasta que Harper saliera del hospital. Rose les había invitado a acompañarla a llevar a la niña al que sería su nuevo hogar y ya que aun no tenía noticias de Bennet, el viaje podría servirles de descanso y también los alejaría de su última locación conocida.

Tomás había salido a llamar a su hermana y Marcus entendía la razón tras ello. Luego de la experiencia con Harper, Tomás necesitaba tener noticias de su familia. Marcus observaba la herida que la madre de Harper le había hecho en el brazo con el filo del martillo. Luego de bañarse tenía que cambiarse las curaciones y tenía todo lista para hacerlo cuando Tomás entró, luego de su llamada.

Sin preguntar, Tomás se arrodilló frente a él, tomó el medicamento y comenzó a untarlo en la herida. Marcus se removió por instinto y Tomás le pidió que se quedara quieto. Tomás de rodillas frente a él, entre sus piernas abiertas, el toque de sus dedos sobre su piel, más que el ardor por el medicamento era la causa de su reacción. Sus ojos seguían las manos de Tomás, limpiando la herida, preparando la gasa para cubrirla. Marcus se concentró en su respiración, ignorando el calor que irradiaba de su antebrazo a todo su cuerpo. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, aprovechando que Tomás tenía toda su atención puesta en su herida.

\- Alguien está buscándonos. Alguien de la Iglesia fue a casa de mi hermana. ¿Qué es lo que sigue? – Tomás preguntó, preocupado.

\- No sé que es lo que sigue. – Marcus mantuvo su mirada en la curación. – Aun no hay noticias de Bennet. Así que estamos por nuestra cuenta.

\- Dios nos mostrará el camino. – Marcus sintió su cuello tensarse ante las palabras de Tomás.

\- ¿Cómo nos guió hasta Harper? – Había desdén en su voz y Marcus no tenía intención de ocultar su molestia.

\- Me equivoqué con Harper.

\- Quizá te equivocaste con Dios. – Tomás lo miró retador y Marcus respondió apartando su brazo.

\- Entonces que hacemos, ¿rendirnos, dejar de escuchar? - Tomás lo miró con una súplica en los ojos.

\- ¿Has escuchado algo, lo que sea? Porqué ciertamente, yo no. – Marcus se puso de pie, sintiendo la mirada de Tomás siguiendo sus movimientos. Se puso de nuevo la playera.

\- Debemos darnos prisa. Rose y Harper están por llegar. – Tomás se puso de pie y Marcus evitó mirarlo. La piel de su antebrazo se sentía tibia y aun podía sentir los dedos de Tomás. Cubrió su rostro con las manos, ahogando el grito de angustia que tenía atorado en la garganta.

Harper echó a correr a sus brazos en cuanto entró al cuarto. Marcus le sonrió y correspondió al abrazo. Harper se había encariñado con él y él correspondía a su cariño. La empatía era primordial para un trabajo como el suyo y luego de su experiencia con Casey, Marcus se había prometido estar en contacto con aquellos a quienes habían salvado, en parte para poder apoyarlos en su recuperación y en parte porque ese cariño, esa conexión, eran alimento para su alma, y de un tiempo a la fecha, su alma estaba bastante necesitada de ese afecto.

Irían por carretera, para luego tomar el ferry para llegar a la isla. Tomás iba adelante de la camioneta junto a Rose, en la parte de atrás iban Marcus y Harper, charlando animadamente.

Ese era el primer viaje de Harper y toda la experiencia la tenía emocionada, hablando y comentando sobre todo lo que veían en el camino. Marcus podía sentir sobre ellos la mirada inquisitiva de Rose desde el espejo retrovisor. Cuando se presentara la oportunidad, tendría una conversación con ella.

Subieron al ferry y Harper le pidió permiso a Rose de quedarse afuera, en la baranda, mirando el agua. Marcus y Tomás las acompañaban y Harper se abrazaba del primero, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la brisa en el rostro.

Rose se les acercó, pidiéndole a Harper ir al auto por un suéter. Marcus entendió la intención y le hizo una seña a Tomás, quien entendió el mensaje, ofreciéndose a acompañarla.

Marcus se acercó a Rose, esperando escuchar sus quejas, listo para despejar sus dudas.

\- No voy a molestar a Harper, si eso es lo que le preocupa. – Observó la expresión incómoda en el rostro de la mujer, quien se apartó un poco.

\- No se trata de eso, señor Marcus. Conozco las acusaciones relacionadas con algunos miembros de su Iglesia, pero sé que no es el caso. He visto cuando le importa Harper y apreció eso. – Marcus la miró confundido. – Es solo que, en esta situación, estamos sacando a esta niña de su entorno para llevarla a un lugar diferente y desconocido. Y ella está muy encariñada con usted. Eso no es bueno para ella. Conectarse con alguien tan profundamente para luego perderlo solo le hará daño.

Marcus volvió su vista al agua, entendiendo la preocupación de Rose. Desde el punto de vista de la trabajadora social, su teoría tenía sentido, pero para él, las cosas no funcionaban así.

\- Rose, entiendo tu preocupación, en verdad, pero no estoy de acuerdo con ella. Verás, la madre de esta niña la convenció de que era una abominación, de que estaba manchada. Nuestro trabajo, el del padre Tomás y el mío, fue convencerla de que estaba sana, limpia, que era un ser humano que había sufrido pero que podía curarse a si misma. – Rose lo escuchaba con atención. – Somos la esperanza para ella y ella se aferra a nosotros, a mi en especial, porque fuimos quienes la arrancamos de las manos de su madre. Ella necesitaba a alguien que conociera su dolor para darle validez y valor para seguir adelante. Soy, quizá, su punto de espera, ese lugar al que recurrir donde sabe que alguien sabe lo que sufrió, para no olvidarlo, para sobrevivirlo.

\- Cuando llegue a su nuevo hogar, sabrá que siempre contará con nosotros. Podrá dar ese paso por que sabe que alguien estará ahí para hablar cuando los recuerdos duelan. – Escucharon la risa de Harper y Rose lo miró, sonriendo.

\- Pido disculpas por mis dudas, entiendo sus intenciones y espero que no esté equivocado.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo y Marcus habló un poco con Harper sobre su nuevo hogar, le dio su número telefónico y le prometió estar siempre a su disposición.

* * *

Durante el trayecto del muelle a la casa de la familia donde dejarían a Harper, está se quedó dormida, recostada en el hombro de Marcus, quien acariciaba sus cabellos. Rose les había hablado sobre Andy Kim, un psiquiatra que tenía a su cargo cuatro chicos y a quien ella tenía en alta estima. Marcus confiaba en que la presencia de otros niños aliviara la presión de Harper en su nuevo hogar.

Llegaron a la casa, en una de las partes más aisladas de la isla, cerca del agua. Fuera les esperaba el comité de bienvenida: tres adolescentes y una chica. El padre se les acercó, saludando a Harper y dándole la bienvenida, para luego llamar a la chica, Verity, para pedirle que le indicara a Harper donde estaba su habitación, que compartiría con ella.

Nada más salir del auto, Marcus sintió algo removerse dentro de él. Mientras él y Tomás sacaban el equipaje, observó su entorno. La pesada bruma ocasionada por la humedad, las pesadas telarañas en los árboles, el silencio. Cosas que podían significar muchas cosas, o nada en absoluto. Andy se acercó a presentarse y les invitó a su casa. Ahí se enteraron de la muerte de su esposa y fueron presentados con los chicos: Cal, un chico ciego cuyo padre estaba en prisión y no tenía familiares cercanos; Truck, un adolescente autista, algo torpe; Shelby, un joven de color, cristiano creyente y Verity, una adolescente típica, rebelde e inteligente, quien les miraba con algo de desconfianza.

Marcus salió con Andy al jardín, donde charlaron sobre la situación. Marcus vio varios pájaros muertos. Andy le contó como se habían lanzado en bandada contra la casa, sin razón aparente y Marcus añadió otro fenómeno inexplicable a su lista de cosas que considerar.

Cuando regresó a la casa, se encontró con Tomás, quien se veía incómodo. Seguramente él también había notado algo extraño en el lugar. Tomás le contó que uno de los chicos se le había acercado, preguntando sobre su presencia en la casa. Decidieron revisar la situación, luego de dejar a Harper instalada.

Tomaron un cuarto en el hotel del muelle donde Tomás decidió tomar una siesta, mientras Marcus volvía a la casa de Andy, para echarle un vistazo a los alrededores. Más pájaros muertos, más telarañas. Sus pasos lo llevaron a la ribera, donde vio a un hombre recogiendo muestras.

Le preguntó sobre el pez que revisaba y el hombre le dijo que era nativo de aguas profundas, por lo que era extraño verle ahí. Sobre el maletín que estaba cerca de las rocas, estaba una credencial del departamento de Pesca y Vida Salvaje.

Le habló sobre Andy y el oficial le preguntó cual era su relación con la familia, a lo que respondió que habían traído al nuevo miembro.

\- ¿Es uno de los sacerdotes? – Marcus sonrió. Las noticias viajan rápido en comunidades tan cerradas.

\- Solía serlo. – Marcus observó con detenimiento al hombre. En sus cuarentas, seguro de si mismo, atractivo y directo.

\- ¿Y qué es ahora? – El hombre sonreía, realmente interesado en su respuesta.

\- Sabrá Dios. – Marcus bromeó y el hombre sonrió, invitándole a sentarse en las piedras cercanas.

El hombre le habló de varios fenómenos naturales extraños que se habían dado en la isla recientemente, quizá alguna toxina, era su teoría. La isla tenía su bagaje de historias extrañas.

\- Si quisiera información sobre la isla…

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo mi número de teléfono? – El hombre preguntó sonriendo, su lenguaje corporal abierto, un tono de flirteo en su voz. Marcus le miró confundido, echándose ligeramente hacia atrás.

\- Solo bromeo, Peter. – Le ofreció su mano que Marcus tomó. El apretón de Peter era firme y Marcus trató de no leer demasiado la situación. Se presentó a su vez y luego del saludo, la situación se tornó un poco tensa.

\- Así que, ¿por qué abandonaste la Iglesia, Marcus? – Ciertamente, esa pregunta no aliviaba la tensión en lo más mínimo.

\- Insubordinación. – Marcus respondió con franqueza. Con hombres como Peter, las pretensiones no servían de nada.

\- ¿Lo extrañas? – Marcus estaba sorprendido con Peter, quien parecía hacer las preguntas correctas.

¿La Iglesia?, no. Solo a Dios. – Marcus se sorprendió a si mismo por confiar en Peter con tanta facilidad.

\- ¿No está en todas partes?

\- En algunos lugares menos que en otros. – Respondió, emocionado en cierta forma por poder hablar de esas cosas con alguien fuera de Tomás.

\- ¿Es un tipo de retiro de la fe o algo así?

\- No, no he perdido mi fe, no es algo tan cliché como eso. – Marcus estaba un poco fascinado con Peter, con su forma de hablar, con su actitud abierta.

\- Lo que sea que hayas perdido, lo encontrarás aquí. – Peter dirigió su mirada a la distancia. – Bajo el cielo, orden y caos, muerte y creación.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio y Marcus observó fijamente a Peter, ponderándolo, analizándolo.

\- Tu, uhm, ¿te gusta navegar? – La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa y contestó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

\- ¿Yo, un chico de las praderas? No, el sol acabaría conmigo. – Peter se había acercado unos cuantos pasos, la sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Que mal, porque hay un nido de cóndores aquí cerca, con acceso limitado, excepto para humildes oficiales de Pesca y Vida Salvaje como tu servidor. – Marcus bajó la cabeza, evitando la mirada de Peter. El tono de su voz, la intención en su mirada y en sus gestos. Peter estaba invitándolo a navegar con él, a solas. Junto con el comentario sobre su número de teléfono, era obvio para Marcus que Peter estaba coqueteándole y la sola idea estaba llenando su cabeza de ideas que comenzaban a confundirlo.

\- Quizá en otra ocasión. – Marcus contestó luego de un rato de considerar su respuesta. Peter le miró y asintió con la cabeza, el rostro serio.

\- Seguro. – Peter le dio la espalda y echó a andar hacia su maletín de donde tomó algo que luego le entregó a Marcus. – Mi número, por si tienes alguna pregunta más sobre la isla. – Marcus tomó la tarjeta, agradeciendo su ofrecimiento y disculpándose, para luego tomar camino de vuelta a donde había dejado la camioneta.

Repasó su encuentro con Peter en el camino de vuelta al muelle. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien había coqueteado abiertamente con él. Nunca había respondido a dichos avances. Sus contados encuentros de ese tipo habían sido iniciados por él y no habían pasado de simples besuqueos y fajes en callejones oscuros.

No era que él fuera tan obvio o que sus inclinaciones fueran del dominio público. Los demonios conocían esa parte de él y la usaban en su contra, una de las razones por las que no dejaba que esto fuera parte de su vida. Pero Peter lo había descifrado en minutos, por una simple conversación. Quizá era porque esos sentimientos habían resurgido en él por su atracción por Tomás, o quizá solo era su alma necesitada de apegos, cariño y reconocimiento, buscando consuelo de forma inconciente.

Peter era interesante, por decir lo menos. Su charla con él había sido vigorizante, muy diferente a sus charlas retóricas con Tomás, cuya terquedad en ocasiones le desesperaba. Peter parecía sentirse cómodo consigo mismo y lo demostraba en su porte, en su actitud hacia la vida. Le había hecho preguntas que él mismo no se había hecho y nunca hubo un juicio de su parte para con él.

Era atractivo, Marcus tuvo que reconocerlo. Tenía un aura especial que irradiaba seguridad, confort. Marcus se sentía cómodo en su compañía, solo era su natural perspicacia, su arraigada desconfianza nacida de su vocación y de su lucha constante con el mal lo que le hacía poner un muro de distancia entre ellos.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, simplemente.

Llamó a Tomás y quedaron de verse en el bar del muelle. Notó la preocupación en la voz de Tomás y decidió guardarse, de momento, su encuentro con Peter y su charla.

Tomás le habló de las manos de niños pintadas en la pared de la casa de Andy y de que recordaba haberlas visto en su visión con Cindy. Estaba convencido de que eran una señal.

\- Si, pero de qué. – Marcus se preguntó, observando su vaso de cerveza, buscando distraer su mente de los sucesos del día.

\- O de quién. – Tomás suspiró, angustiado. – Están en mi cabeza, Marcus, no las quiero ahí. – Marcus reaccionó al tono de voz de Tomás, quien tenía las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo, encorvado, los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Le pasó una mano por el rostro, buscando ofrecerle algo de apoyo.

\- No lo entiendo.

\- Quizá no debas hacerlo. – Sintió la mirada de Tomás sobre él. Había bebido ya un par de cervezas y el calorcito del alcohol le calentaba las entrañas. No tenía ánimo para otra discusión con Tomás.

\- ¿Crees que Dios nos trajo hasta aquí?

\- Si lo hizo te guió a ti. Él no está hablando conmigo. – Quizá era el alcohol hablando por él, o el peso del día, pero necesitaba compartir eso con Tomás. – No lo he sentido por semanas, ya. Por meses. No recuerdo un momento en que no estuviera ahí. Aun y cuando las palabras fluyen a través de mi, no siento su toque o su voz.

\- O quizá no estás escuchando. – Marcus sonrió, melancólico.

\- Oye, la próxima vez que charles con el Creador, ¿podrías preguntarle donde demonios ha estado? – Se terminó la cerveza, buscando ahogar la hiel que le subía por la garganta. Estúpido, se dijo a si mismo, muéstrale a Tomás lo miserable que eres, ya que estamos en eso.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Tomás posó su mano sobre su brazo y Marcus se echó atrás en la silla, tratando de recuperarse un poco.

\- Soy una vasija vacía. – Sabía que estaba un poco ebrio, pero ya no le importaba hablar sobre lo que sentía. Necesitaba enfrentar su pena, decirlo en voz alta. Quizá así dolería menos. – Su gracia fluye a través de mi, toma forma, son palabras, es poder. Siempre había sido así. Pero últimamente, todo se va y nada regresa. – Sentía las lágrimas arder en sus ojos y sentía la mirada de Tomás fija en él, escuchándolo con atención. – Y el resto de ella se va, cuando las palabras acaban.

\- Si las palabras acaban, ahí estaré. – Marcus le miró y pudo ver la sinceridad en el rostro de Tomás. – Somos compañeros.

\- Quizá Dios no me envió un compañero, sino un reemplazo. – Tomás apartó la vista, sin contestar y Marcus tragó saliva, no queriendo interpretar su silencio en ningún sentido.

\- Hay trabajo que hacer. Algo anda mal en esta isla.

\- Así que, ¿confías en mi? – Tomás buscó su mirada, esperando su respuesta.

\- Tu crees en Dios, yo creo en ti. Fuera de eso – tomó la cerveza de Tomás, que este no había tocado -, no tengo una maldita idea.

A la mañana siguiente, acordaron investigar por separado. Tomás iría a la casa de Andy, buscando información. Marcus investigaría más sobre la historia de la isla.

Quizá le tomaría la palabra a Peter sobre ir a navegar.

* * *

Llegó al muelle, donde Peter se preparaba para zarpar. El hombre no ocultaba que le alegraba verle ahí. Marcus subió al bote, preguntando si Peter conocía algún hecho particular en la historia del lugar.

Peter le habló de la historia de Glenn Powell, un padre de familia que, de la nada, había matado a casi toda su familia. Le dijo que la única hija sobreviviente, vivía al otro extremo de la isla y se ofreció a llevarlo. Quizá encontrarían alguna pista ahí.

Habló con la mujer, en un asilo para ancianos. Peter se había sentado cerca, a esperarlo. Por su charla con la mujer, pudo descifrar que su padre había sido poseído y la idea de que algún demonio hubiera atacado en ese lugar tantos años atrás y volviera a hacerlo ahora lo llenó de preocupación. Solo un demonio muy poderoso podía ser capaz de sobrevivir tanto tiempo.

Llamó a Tomás, contándole la historia de Glenn Powell. Tomás le contó sobre lo que había sentido en la casa, sonando desesperado. Marcus le pidió volver al hotel y esperarlo, para que los dos fueran a la casa a la mañana siguiente. Tomás deseaba volver a la casa, seguro de que la familia de Andy estaba en peligro, pero Marcus le recordó que tocar a su puerta con una historia sobre una posesión sucedida cincuenta años atrás no iba a ayudarles. Le ordenó esperar hasta el día siguiente y Tomás aceptó de mala gana. Marcus colgó y alcanzó a Peter, quien lo esperaba en la entrada del asilo.

Les llevaría casi una hora regresar al muelle y probablemente ya sería de noche. Marcus esperaba que Tomás estuviera en el hotel, trabajando en la información que le había dado. Al día siguiente hablarían con Andy y pedirían su autorización para revisar el lugar.

Marcus rogó a Dios que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Cuando ya se acercaban a su destino, Peter detuvo la marcha y apagó el motor. Marcus lo miró confundido, preguntando que estaba haciendo.

\- Bueno, eres el ex-sacerdote buscando algo que perdió, ¿cierto? – Marcus lo miró con desconfianza. – Me pareces del tipo de personas que no se siente cómodo sentándose quieto con sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Y? – Marcus se replegó en si mismo, incómodo por las palabras de Peter, por su perspicacia.

\- Yo era igual. – Marcus lo miró, intrigado por el giro de la conversación.

Le habló de su estadía en Kosovo, de cómo a su vuelta se sentía como si quisiera arrancarse la piel. Marcus entendía el sentimiento. Le habló de un niño que encontró muerto en las ruinas de un bombardeo y como su recuerdo lo acompañó por años. Marcus escuchaba atento, agradecido por la confianza de Peter.

\- Qué hay de ti, Marcus, qué es lo que tu ves. – Marcus se removió inquieto, mordiéndose los labios, sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estómago. La pregunta le sorprendió un poco, pero entendió por fin la intención de Peter con ese viaje, con el contarle su historia.

Peter lo había descifrado, por entero, en apenas un par de encuentros. Quizá era una especie de terapeuta, alguien que había hecho su misión de vida el ayudar a otros a descubrirse a si mismos.

Quizá era una señal de Dios para hacerle ver que no lo había abandonado del todo.

O quizá solo era su legendaria mala suerte.

\- ¿Quieres saber que hay en mi cabeza? – Habló tras los dientes apretados, temblando de rabia. – Peleas. Mi madre y mi padre borrachos, gritándose. Él la golpea con un martillo y ella está tirada en el suelo, tratando de regresar sus sesos al cráneo destrozado. Le grito que se detenga y la golpea de nuevo. Sangre, tanta sangre. Tengo siente años y tomo su rifle y le disparo en medio de la garganta y él, en plena agonía, intenta ahogarme con sus enormes manos. – No podía detenerse, no podía callarse. Temblando de pies a cabeza, años y años de pena escapando de su garganta. – Y eso es solo para empezar. Veo al chiquillo en lo alto de un árbol mientras los grandulones tratan de bajarlo a botellazos, hasta que termina en la enfermería, cortándose a si mismo para poder conciliar el sueño.

\- Veo a este niño en Ciudad de México, con el cuello roto y su madre gritándome. – Marcus escuchó su voz quebrarse, pero no le importó. Duele decir las palabras, pero duele mucho más no hacerlo. – Veo a esta madre en Seattle mezclando agua con cloro para decirle a su hija que es agua bendita cuando quema su piel al rociarla con ella. ¡Eso es lo que veo cuando cierro mis ojos! – Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y Marcus sintió que se ahogaba con sus sollozos. El silencio llenó la noche y Marcus volvió su vista a Peter, cuya sonrisa comprensiva era como un bálsamo para su corazón herido.

Marcus se apartó de Peter, sentándose cerca de la proa, llorando en silencio, hasta que su respiración se calmó un poco y su cuerpo dejó de temblar. Sintió la mirada de Peter en su espalda, pero sabía que no se acercaría hasta que él se lo permitiera.

En medio de la noche, Marcus sintió a Dios de nuevo y su corazón se hinchó de alegría.

Sintió a Peter acercarse y se sintió un poco avergonzado de si mismo. Se había mostrado tal cual era frente a otra persona, algo que no había hecho en mucho, mucho tiempo.

\- Escuchaste algo. – Peter parecía comprender lo que acababa de experimentar y Marcus apreció el regalo que acababa de hacerle.

\- Nada en absoluto. – Sabía que Peter entendería lo que intentaba decir.

\- Bueno, es un comienzo. - Sus miradas se cruzaron y Marcus pudo ver la pregunta en los ojos de Peter. Se quedó quieto, esperando, sin saber a ciencia cierta que era lo que esperaba. Peter se acercó despacio y Marcus siguió sin moverse, su mirada fija en el rostro frente a él. Los labios de Peter se posaron sobre los suyos por apenas un instante. Peter se apartó, mirándolo fijamente, la boca abierta, respirando apenas y Marcus cerró los ojos. Los labios de Peter volvieron a su boca y Marcus respondió al beso con desesperación, sus manos atrapando el rostro de Peter, su cuerpo buscando el contacto del otro.

Fue apenas un instante, un beso que apenas si duró unos segundos, pero que a Marcus le pareció una eternidad. Sentía su piel arder, sus cabellos erizarse, su corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho. Podía quedarse ahí, entre los brazos de Peter, por siempre.

Pero no podía, no debía. Se apartó, su frente contra la de Peter, su aliento sobre sus labios. Todo el universo concentrado en ese pequeño espacio entre ellos, en ese pequeño instante de pura belleza. Sus manos se posaron sobre el pecho de Peter, temblando ligeramente, tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta y poder hablar.

\- Debo regresar. – Ignoró el dejo de remordimiento en su voz y observó el rostro de Peter. Este asintió y se apartó de él, un poco desilusionado.

\- Peter. – Su mano se posó en su cuello, acariciando suavemente su rostro con los dedos. – Gracias. – Peter cubrió su mano con la suya, sonriéndole.

Un par de minutos después estaban de nuevo en camino. Marcus observaba a Peter maniobrar el bote a distancia, en silencio.

Cerró los ojos, aun sintiendo en sus labios ese beso que atesoraría por el resto de su vida.

Dios se mueve de formas misteriosas y esa noche había sido para Marcus una prueba irrefutable de ello.

Quizá era la forma en que Dios buscaba prepararlo para lo que se avecinaba.

Marcus intentó luchar contra el nudo de miedo que volvió a formarse en su estómago, pero fue inútil. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a rezar.

Solo esperaba que ese pequeño momento que había compartido con Peter no fuera a resultarle demasiado caro.


End file.
